Coming For You
by MrsAldous
Summary: A bit of Nitchie but more of Smitchie x


**Coming For You **

I don't deserve him, I've broken his heart and I've been unfaithful. Mitchie Torres and Nate Gray sit on the sofa kissing each other madly.

Mitchie was being unfaithful to her 4 years husband, Shane Gray. Mitchie was also sleeping with her best friend ex husband, Caitlyn Gellar. Mitchie doesn't deserve Shane at all for what she doing to him.

Mitchie loves Shane but why is she doing this to him if she loves him. Mitchie knows it hasn't been easy for Caitlyn to get over the divorce with Nate. Mitchie has her family to think about and she decides to put Nate first before her two girls and Shane.

"Nate.....I shouldn't be here" Mitchie said breaking it off Nate.

Nate nodded. "Is it because of Shane?" Nate asked.

"He doesn't deserve this" Mitchie answered. "We been together for 4 years and have 2 beautiful girls and I can't risk losing that to be with you"

Nate stood up. "Don't you think I feel the same I did have Caitlyn and my little boy but I had to be so stupid and let her catch me in bed with Tess Tyler of all people" Nate said.

"I'm sorry Nate" Mitchie replied. "I can't do this to Caitlyn or Shane anymore"

Nate lean against the wall and Mitchie had left the apartment.

* * *

"MITCHIE" Shane yelled.

Mitchie came down the stairs. "What?"

"Are you ready to go?" Shane asked. "You're performing tonight"

Mitchie nodded. "I'm ready"

Shane kisses Mitchie on the lips and they said goodbye to the babysitter and then left. They got to the restaurant that Mitchie was performing at and Mitchie saw Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Jason, Leslie and Nate.

"Mitch...." Caitlyn said hugging her. "God it been so long since I last saw you"

"I know" Mitchie replied. "I better go"

Caitlyn nodded. "Good luck"

Mitchie was on the stage getting ready and she knew Nate eyes were on her. Mitchie had all set up and she spoke into the microphone.

"I'm going to sing something new I've only just wrote and I want to know what you think" Mitchie said.

**_Ooh,  
Ooh,  
For you._**

I had a change of heart,  
Don't know where to start,  
What I'm about to say my surprise you,  
But now we're free and clear,  
Life my not be spare,  
What can you do,  
When you don't wanna hurt him,  
'Cos you don't deserve him,  
And there's no other way (yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah).

**_I'm breaking down,  
I just can't take it anymore,  
Oh no, I won't, let you go,  
You know I'm coming for you.  
No matter what it's gonna take,  
I gotta make this move,  
You know, that I just,  
You know I'm coming for you._**

And I just can't go another day,  
Without you next to me (Ooh, Ooh yeah)

I don't know what to say,  
I guess I'll take a plane,  
Eventually it was bound to happen,  
I know you played your part,  
I aint tryna' make it hard,  
But it's the done thing to do,  
When you don't wanna hurt him,  
'Cos you don't deserve him,  
And there's no other way (yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah).

I'm breaking down,  
I just can't take it anymore,  
Oh no, I won't, let you go,  
You know I'm coming for you.  
No matter what it's gonna take,  
I gotta make this move,  
You know, that I just,  
You know I'm coming for you.

And I just can't go another day,  
Without you next to me(Ooh, Ooh yeah).

Now that you know the truth,  
Just wanna be with you,  
Can't hold back, this is real,  
'Cos what we share,  
It's undeniable,  
Don't wanna hide no more,  
Here i am and I'm coming for you.

I'm breaking down,  
I just can't take it anymore,  
Oh no, I won't, let you go,  
You know I'm coming for you.  
No matter what it's gonna take,  
I gotta make this move,  
You know what, that I just,  
You know I'm coming for you.

And I just can't go another day,  
Without you next to me(Ooh, Ooh yeah)).

I'm breaking down,  
I just can't take it anymore,  
Oh no, I won't, let you go,  
You know I'm coming for you. 

Mitchie had a lot of people clapping for her and then she smiled and got off the stage and Shane walked over to her.

"Mitch.....that was brilliant" Shane said kissing her on the lips.

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane. "Thanks"

Mitchie saw Nate, he was talking to Caitlyn and she smiled to herself and then kisses Shane on the lips.

"Want to go home?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"If you want to" Shane answered kissing Mitchie.

Mitchie whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too Mitchie" Shane said quietly.

Shane and Mitchie had left and Nate smiled towards Caitlyn.

* * *

**Love it or hate it lol x **

**Please review x **


End file.
